Reminiscence
by Infinity-Overload
Summary: One-Shot. Two stories, past and present. Present : Hinata was supposed to end it today, why does she keep remembering the day where it all began? Hinata POV Past : Hinata's heart broke on that day. Sasuke wasn't expecting to be the one to fix it. Why things ended up like this? Sasuke POV


My first One-Shot and a SasuHina at that, I'm excited! To be honest i was just thinking of ideas for the next chapter of my other story and suddenly this came out of my head. I couldn't place it in any of my plans for that story so i decided to make it a one-shot.

Anyways. Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own Naruto

* * *

******Reminiscence**

Today is a very cloudy today…

It reminds me a lot of that day…

I wish I could stop thinking about it; but it's not something I'll ever forget. I…no…He made me change; and I will always be grateful for that. I shake my head, I need to clear this feelings. This is for the best…

DING! I press the doorbell button. It will just be a few minutes before he opens the door. I take some deep breaths, ok… I'm ready now. The door slowly opens.

"Oh Hinata…hi…" He's always been hard to read. But I can tell he's not too happy to see me.

"Hi Sasuke-kun…" I avoid forcing a smile. This is not the right time for that.

"Uhh, I finished packing some of your stuff… I didn't want you to waste your time…" Yeah, the faster this is over the less it will hurt. I understand completely, I feel the same.

"Yes." I enter into his apartment. He closes the door behind.

Everything looks exactly the same. The small table at the entrance…the paintings on the wall… That beautiful view of the city; no, this is not the right time to remember that! I take a deep sigh and walk around the place…

* * *

_It started raining at that moment…_

_I hate it when the weather forecast is totally wrong!_

_The day I decide to take a small walk on the park, a storm decides to ruin my plans. I better head back home, my clothes are soaking wet. And the cold weather isn't helping at all!_

_Just as I ran around looking for the exit out of this park, I notice it on the distance. Someone was just standing still in the middle of the park… It intrigued me so I went and took a look, and as I got closer I realized it was someone I knew. What is going?_

"_Hinata…what are you doing?" I ask her. Seems like she didn't heard me though… "You're going to catch a cold…" And so am I if we don't move from here. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" She turns over and faces me. My mind went blank for a few seconds…_

"_Are you ok?" Tears and raindrops are covering her face. It's hard to tell with the rain how much she has been crying. _

"…" _She doesn't reply. _

"…" _I can't say anything either. I need to think something fast._

"_Umm for the time being, you should go take cover from the rain…" I even point her to the sky; perhaps she hasn't noticed. She just looks at me and doesn't respond. I have no choice. I grab her hand and take her with me. Once she calms down a bit I will ask her what is going on…_

* * *

Memories start to overflow me…

I guess coming today was a bad idea…

Every corner in this place, every door I open has memories of the time we spent together. And as I walk around I finally reach that room. My chest felt a sudden pressure, I do my best to control it and open the door.

I see it lying on the bed. A box labeled "Hinata", I guess Sasuke-kun made sure everything I had was put in there. Did I really have so little things with me? This box doesn't look that big.

"That's pretty much all of it. I still haven't found some of your things though…" Sasuke-kun's voice brings me back from my thoughts.

"Thanks…" I grab the box and pick it up. It's heavier than I thought.

"I can help you with that if you want…" He says in his usual cold manner.

"Don't worry…its ok. I was going to call Neji nii-san to help me..." I don't want to bother you any longer. I open my cellphone and give him a call. He isn't replying.

"Must be the weather; the signal is not working properly." I guess Sasuke-kun must be right. It has been very windy and cold as of late.

"Yes…" I just wanted this to be over. But it seems I will have to wait some time…

Silence takes over the room. An empty feeling starts running around my heart, I do my best to try to regain some sort of control over myself.

"I'm going to prepare some tea. Want a cup?" It seems Sasuke-kun has accepted our breakup better than I have…I guess I shouldn't worry too much.

"Sure…" I try to give him a smile but fail at it.

"Don't force yourself." He turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

_I open the door of my apartment…_

_She's holding my hand tightly…_

_I take a look from the window; the rain is coming harder every second. I turn around and look at her. It is a really depressing sight. Somehow seeing her silently cry makes me feel really bad for her. I pick one of the towels I had on the kitchen and hand it to her._

"_Umm…try to dry yourself a bit…" She gives me an empty stare._

"_Thanks…" She takes the towel from my hands._

"_Do you want some coffee? Or maybe some tea…?" I'm slightly confused right now. It's the first time I see her like that._

"_Anything is fine…" She replies in an uncaring way._

"_Alright, go take a seat over there." I point her towards some dining chairs. She just nods and takes a sit. _

_I open one of the cabinets. I have some espresso coffee, but I don't think with the way she's feeling right now she will be able to handle an espresso shot. I decide to take some green tea bags I had lying nearby. Yeah seems like the right choice. _

_I turn around and take a look at her. She's drying herself with the towel. Her clothes are still wet though, who knows how long she had been standing on the rain. I'll deal with that later. For now let's prepare this tea._

_Minutes pass, the water is boiling, the aroma of the tea surrounds the kitchen, I guess it's ready. _

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun…" I hand her a cup. She tries to give me a smile, but fails at it. _

"_Yeah…" I take a sit in front of her. "Umm…why were you standing right in the middle of the park earlier today?" I decide to go straight to the point. That's how I usually am._

"_I…I…I…" Tears start forming around her eyes. _

"_You don't have to tell me if you don't want too…" I guess I asked her a bad question._

"_It's ok. I don't mind…" Part of me doesn't believe her. She has a really sad expression on her face._

_Silence took over shortly after. _

* * *

I look outside the window…

Rain is starting to fall down…

Today definitely is similar to that day; add in all that what's happened as of late and my mind is a sea of confusion. Sasuke-kun looks the same as usual; it's difficult to tell how he feels.

"Is the signal back?" He asks me as he puts a cup of tea in front of the table.

"No, it started raining a few minutes ago. I guess there won't be a connection for a while." I look at my phone and try calling Neji nii-san again, no signal…

"I see. I'm sorry…I'm sure you want to leave as soon as possible." He can easily read what's on my mind. He's always been like that.

"I…" I can't just say "yeah right!" in front of him. It doesn't feel right…

"…" He just stares at me.

I took a drink of the tea Sasuke-kun prepared. It tastes as good as always; it always amazed me how good he was at preparing it. I take a look at my watch. It's already 7:00pm. How long have I've been here?

He's reading the newspaper. Silence surround the room, the only thing you can hear is the rain drops knocking on the window and the sound of cars outside. It's a rather peaceful feeling.

"I'm going to put the news...this weather is bothering me..." His voice brings me back from my thoughts.

"Uhh, yeah…" The way he can easily change topic, can really make me lose track of what I was doing or what we were talking about.

* * *

_The empty teacups lie on the table…_

_And the rain is still going on outside…_

_I look at her; I can't tell what she's exactly thinking. Hinata has never been a person that's been easy to read. But today she was being different than usual._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Her voice brings me back to reality. "I saw them…"_

"_Who…?" I have no idea what she's talking about._

"_Naruto-kun and Sakura-san…" The way she mentions them, seems like her heart is breaking up as she says it. But things slowly start to make sense…_

"_On the park?" I ask her. She nods. "I see…" I don't know what to say…_

"_I always knew Naruto-kun liked Sakura-san…" It really surprised me when she said that. "But, Sakura-san never took notice of him…I thought…I…I…" Before she could continue tears start coming out._

"_It's alright…you don't have to say anymore…I understand…" This is a really complicated situation._

"…" _She just gives me a sad look…_

_I am really confused right now. I have no idea what to do. Let's change the topic!_

"_Umm…" My mind is struggling thinking of something. But then I noticed something. "Hinata, your clothes are wet…you'll catch a cold if you don't change clothes!" _

"_eh?" No…she's giving me a weird look! I didn't mean it that way._

"_No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean…the rain…your clothes….ummm…wet…" I hate explaining myself._

"_haha…" A sudden giggle made me stop. I just stare at her. "Sorry…" she tries to smile at me, somehow she was able to. "I…know what you're trying to say…" She still has a sad look on her eyes. But I guess the fact that she forced herself to giggle and smile is a small progress._

"_Yeah, sorry…it sounded weird when I said it…" I give her a lame apology, but she accepts it._

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun…" The atmosphere seems to have changed. That's good._

"_Yeah…I'll show you to the bathroom…" Unfortunately this will just serve for stalling time. Once she's out the conversation will return to the previous topic._

* * *

The minutes pass…

No cellphone signal yet…

"And there are several reports of flooding in 3 districts of Konoha. Police authorities have started to evacuate people from the high risk zones..." The noise of the TV was the only thing that could be heard, Sasuke-kun and I were silent. This rain was going to last for quite a while. Sasuke-kun kept changing channels.

"Weather forecast says this rain will last for 12 more hours…" Sasuke-kun said as he turned off the TV.

"That doesn't sound good…" And the fact that I will spend the night here just makes it worse.

"I hate hurricane season." He says as he drinks some tea.

"Yeah me too…" I feel bad for those people being evacuated. It must feel so painful to leave all your things behind.

"Were you able to call your cousin?" He stares at me.

"I wasn't able to contact him…" I answer him as I avoid eye contact.

"Sorry for telling you to come over today…" It's really strange for Sasuke-kun to apologize.

"It's not your fault…The weather looked really nice on the morning…" I'm also sorry for telling you I had to pick my things as soon as possible.

"I suppose you're right…" He stands up and heads towards the entrance door. "You can stay over here tonight. I'm leaving." What! In the middle of this storm?! Are you insane?

"What?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I'll ask Kiba or Naruto to let me stay at their place tonight." He says it in his usual cold fashion.

"Sasuke-kun…wait…" He completely ignored me. What is wrong with him?

The doors shut down. I stood up and run after him. Why does he always do things like this?! Does he even know that I'll end up worrying about him if he leaves just like that?!

"Sasuke-kun…" I was angry. He's always been like that.

* * *

_I just lay on the couch staring the ceiling…_

_The sound of the shower prevents me from falling asleep…_

_I gave her some clothes before she entered the shower. I hope she didn't think anything wrong. The moment she entered the bathroom, I took it as a chance to go to my room and change as well. My clothes weren't as drenched as Hinata's. Who knows how long she had been standing over there._

_My mind is trying to connect the dots about what happened on the park. I guess Naruto and Sakura went out on a date. Usually they always end up in a failure, but something makes me think that today he was lucky. I feel bad for Hinata, but I don't necessarily feel angry at Naruto either. It was just an unfortunate incident…I guess I have a better idea of what happened; at least I might be able to handle it if Hinata ends up crying again._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Hinata's voice returns me to reality. "Umm…thank you for the shower…and the clothes too…" She looks a bit embarrassed. Well she's wearing some guy's clothes so I guess it's normal. _

"_Don't worry about it." Now that I look at her properly, I think the track pants I lent her are a bit too big and loose. _

"_Ok…" She sits next to me._

"_Do you feel a bit better now?" I try to ask her in a concerned manner, but fail at it._

"_Not really…" Can't say I'm surprised._

"_It's understandable I suppose…" Wish I could help you, but I have no idea how to…_

"_Yeah…" She went silent after that._

_The minutes passed, before I could realize it was already dark outside. The rain keeps on falling, I hate hurricane season. A few minutes later, I can hear a gasp. It's Hinata, she's crying again._

"_Hinata?" I turn to face her. She's really having a break down…_

"_I'm sorry…" She apologizes to me. Tears are flowing down her face. Even I'm starting to feel depressed just by seeing her._

"_Uhh…it's alright…" I put my hand on her shoulder. This is something you should do in this type of situation right? "It can't be helped, just let it all out." Part of me feels useless for not being able to do anything._

"_I'm so stupid Sasuke-kun…" Hinata starts blaming herself. "I knew it would end up like this…but I can't help but feeling so sad and empty right now…" I can just look at her. No words can come out of my mouth._

_She kept blaming herself. Not once she insulted Sakura, not once she cursed out Naruto. Had I've been on her situation I most likely would have beat both of them. This girl is way too nice...Even I can't help but feel bad for her._

"_Hinata…" I hugged her. I don't know what took over me at that moment._

* * *

He took the elevator…

I'll have to take the stairs…

Every step I took down made me get angrier at him. Why you always make me worry about you Sasuke-kun…?

After 5 minutes of going down the stairs I finally reach the lobby. I went outside as fast as I could. But Sasuke-kun was nowhere nearby. I could feel the cold rain falling on me, but at that moment I couldn't care less.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yell, hopefully he will hear me. I notice someone running on the distance. It's him! "Wait!" I run after him. The rain kept getting heavier every minute.

As much as I called him over he kept running away from me. What is wrong with him? We were the only people on the streets. If someone could see us it would have thought we were crazy. I was panting heavily and slowly starting to lose track of him. But just as he was leaving me behind I saw him trip. He wasn't standing up. My heart suddenly felt like it was stabbed.

"Sasuke-kun!" I ran towards him. I was angry, I was worried, I was crying… "Are you alright?" There was no blood, and everything looked alright. I let out a deep sigh, he just hit the floor pretty hard…that's all.

"Hinata… what are you doing here?" He asks me in very an uncaring manner. I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped him with all my strength.

"What the hell…" He has a pained expression. I don't feel bad about it.

"Why are you always making me worry?" Tears were running down my face. What if you had tripped on a flooded street? What if you got dragged by the current?! What if you die?! Why do you always make me act different than usual?! I wanted to ask him all of those questions. But I couldn't…

"I'm sorry…" He stands up and apologizes.

"I won't forgive you!" You will never change Sasuke-kun…

The rain kept falling down. My mind and my heart were a mess. My hand hurts, I think I slapped him a bit too hard. But he deserved it. He's the only person that makes me get this angry. Just as I was dealing with my thoughts, suddenly Sasuke-kun embraces me.

"W-what are you doing?" My mind wasn't prepared for this. My heart started beating faster and I suddenly felt hot on my face.

"I don't mind if you don't forgive me…" He gives me a teasing smile. "I knew it…I've really missed this. I'm sorry Hinata, but let's cancel our breakup." I was dumbfounded with his words.

"N-No! We already decided…" I avoid eye contact. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"I don't care…" He got closer to me and kissed me…All my thoughts went away after that. Why you always do this to me Sasuke Uchiha…?

* * *

_And there I was…_

_Holding her in the middle of the night…_

_I don't want to let go of her…_

"_Sasuke-kun…" She sounds nervous. I can't help it, the way you looked just now…for some reason even I don't understand._

"_Hinata I'm sorry…" I say that, but I don't let go. What is wrong with me? _

"_Uhh…umm…" She can't say anything. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun…"_

_Time passes by, and eventually I let go. I don't know how long I hugged her. It felt like hours…_

_She is not moving, I guess she wasn't expecting it either. I have to explain myself, but how should I do that? _

"_I'm sorry…I just…didn't want to see you cry…" I decide to tell her the truth. I hate lying anyways. "The way you looked….you were suffering. I don't know…" Regret is slowly taking over me._

"_I-It's ok…I was a bit surprised…" She has a deep blush on her face. I'm really glad she understood._

"_Hinata, I wish I could do more for you. Honestly, I have no idea how you must be feeling right now. But I know it must feel really bad…" My mouth just went running without me even thinking._

"_It's alright Sasuke-kun…you helped a lot." After a long time I was finally able to see her true smile. _

"_Hinata you amaze me sometimes…" I think everything will be alright now._

"_Eh…? R-Really?" She asks me with amazement, I couldn't help but laugh a bit. You're really interesting Hinata…_

_There was silence between us for a long time; only the noise of the rain can be heard. It was to be expected, I did something totally wrong at that moment. I don't know what took over me back there. _

_BANG! My thoughts disappeared at the sound of the thunder. And a few minutes after that electricity went out. I really hate hurricane season…_

"_Sasuke-kun…?" Hinata calls me over. "A-Are you there…?" It's too dark for her too see me._

"_Yeah I'm here." I was sitting next to her. _

"_Ok…" She timidly replies back._

"_Don't worry; I'm sure the electricity will be back soon." I try to calm her down. I don't know if it will work though. "Wait, I'm going to get some blankets. It's going to get really cold in a few minutes…" Without electricity, there's no way the heater will work._

"_No…" Just as I stood up, I felt something grabbing my shirt. "I don't want to be alone…" _

"_Are you scared of the dark?" I let out a smile. For some reason I thought she was really cute._

"_I-I…"_

"_Never mind. Here, grab my hand…" I extend my hand. She manages to grab it._

"_We're going to freeze to death without the blankets, you know?" I tease her a bit. We probably will just end with a cold._

"_I-I'm sorry…" She apologizes. I let out a smile._

"_Well, if I start feeling cold I can hug you again…" Part of me was being serious when I said that. I still had the sensation of the previous hug. She didn't reply. I'm not surprised._

"_I-I don't mind…" Her reply left me dumbfounded and confused. But, for some reason I feel this is one of those chances I shouldn't miss._

"_So…can I?" My heart was beating fast._

"_S-Sure…" She gave me the reply I was looking for…_

_I hugged her again; it felt even better than before. What is wrong with me? I feel like I'm just taking advantage of the situation. I'm such a horrible human being. I kept cursing myself as I hold her. But at the same time I was enjoying it as much as I could. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" Her voice brings me back to reality. Was her voice always this cute? Seriously, I have to get a grip!_

"_Yeah…?" Please don't tell me I can't hug you anymore._

"_C-Can I hug you too?" Her voice makes me lose my mind. The moment she said those words I realized it…I fell in love with this girl. I feel this is wrong though. Just a couple hours ago she was crying over Naruto and now this…I need to stop this…she doesn't like me anyways…_

"_Hinata…" I take a deep breath. "If you hug me I won't be able to control myself. I would end up hurting you even more…" I say it in the most honest way I could._

"_I see…" I could barely hear her. "You are a very nice person Sasuke-kun…" The way she says it just makes me regret what I said before. Hinata…you're teasing me…_

_Silence returned after that. I was both cursing myself and praising myself for the choice I took. But that's alright. Now I know what my feelings for Hinata are…I will tell her sometime…_

"_Sasuke-kun…" She speaks to me. I don't reply; I'm a bit scared of what she might say. "I've always been looking at Naruto-kun…I really admired him." I just listen to her words. "But, I realized he would never look at me that way…Today on the park, I realized it finally. I was really sad at that moment…I had no idea what was I going to do after. But then you talked to me…" She grabs my hand… "Sasuke-kun, I know I love Naruto-kun. But why…? Why is my heart beats so fast when you hold me?" She asks me but I have no idea._

"_I…" For the first time in a really long time, I'm out of words. I feel a deep pressure on my chest. My heart is telling me to just say it. But my mind is telling me not to take advantage of the situation. _

"_Sasuke-kun…tell please, what is that I feel for you?" The way she looks at me, even in the dark I can easily tell. I feel dizzy…I can't control myself anymore…_

"_Hinata…I think I fell in love with you…" I just say it, I don't care anymore._

"_Eh?" That's not really what I wanted to hear._

_DING! Just when I don't want her to see me….Just when my embarrassment reach its peak…Electricity decided to return. I close my eyes; I don't want to face her. Fear, it's something I've never felt. But on this night I definitely felt fear for the first time. Just as my mind was showing me all the possible scenarios; I feel it. Hinata was hugging me…_

"_What are you doing?" I'm confused. But my confusion disappeared the moment I felt something wet on my shirt. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" She looks at me with her teary eyes. I'm hypnotized by her gaze. "Please make me forget Naruto-kun…" I clean her tears. I don't know if what I'm about to do is right or wrong. I can't control myself, I just want her right now…_

"_Hinata…" My mind goes blank the moment our lips met. _

_The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin… the soothing feeling of her voice…the taste of her lips…_

_I just want more and more…_

* * *

The way he kisses me, the way he touches me. As much as I hate him sometimes he definitely knows how to please me. I am going crazy right now…

"Stop!" I manage to pull away…this was too much.

"What?" The way he smiles, he's doing it on purpose.

"Sasuke-kun we can't…we're not together anymore…" I say it, but he just stares at me.

"I told you I don't care…" He gets closer. I push him back.

"Were in the middle of the street; it's raining as well!" I try to bring some common sense into this situation.

"Just like the day when it all began…" He smiles. Stop teasing me!

"Sasuke-kun…" My heart was beating fast. No, I can't give in…

"Hinata; I love you..." The little sanity I had left went away at that moment. Sasuke-kun…

"I hate you…" Why do you have to say that? You never say it when I want too…

"Hmpf" He smiles at me and kisses me again. Damn you Sasuke-kun…

And there he was…

Kissing me in the middle of the storm…

But I didn't want him to stop…

THE END

* * *

I swear i was really close on adding 2 Lemons. But, i decided not to XD. This will just be a cute story, not a sexy one :p

I liked making this story a Cross POV. Sasuke narrates the past and Hinata narrates the present. I think it flowed nicely. I hope it wasn't too confusing!

Now to start brainstorming for Chapter 6 of my other story -.-

Well, i hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want too ^^

See ya later!


End file.
